We Belong Together
by Asian Belle
Summary: Tradition comes in to play for Bella Swan. Bella is arranged to marry Edward Cullen. They have never met before. Bella is running from a past the will soon catch up to her. Will Edward be able to help her and be the rock that she so desperately needs? AH!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight related. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**New idea that I was twirling around with!**

**Enjoy! **

Prologue:

It was now 2:30 in the morning when I was finally done with work. It was a busier then most days. There was a huge fire and people got hurt and were injured including fire fighters. It took us hours to get everybody was looked at. There were so many people to tend for and care for. Therefore, I had to take an extra couple of hours. It did not bother me that I had to do that. I loved my job. Therefore, I was glad to help. Edward was off today since it was his day to get off. I called him earlier to tell him I was going to be working late tonight and anything we planned to do was going to have to be canceled. He wanted me to call him once I got off and I assured him I would.

I was completely exhausted as I got off. After my shift was over, I signed out and said a bye to the women named Abby who was taking over my shift. I left the building and I was walking towards my car. I was not even aware of anybody around me. The parking lot was empty for the most part since it was so late at night. I could barely keep my eyes open as I walked to the car. Yet I felt a little unease walking out there. It was as if something was there, but I did not know it. I quickly scanned the parking lot to see if anything was amiss, but it was not. Therefore, I did not think of anything. I did, however pick up the paste on my walking. Just when I was getting closer to my car, he came out of nowhere and grabbed me from behind. Dread washed over me at that moment. I was shortly shocked and did not know how to react. When the adrenalin and panic kicked in. I took in air in to my lungs getting ready to let out a scream when he put his hand over my mouth. After that, I was struggling to fight him off me, but he was stronger. I kept on struggling until he must have gotten tired of my pathetic attempts to escape and knocked me over the head with something. Until everything went black.

Once I woke up I was thinking why me? Now all thought of all the things that my dad told me when I was younger. Not to go out by myself at night. Always make sure to keep some pepper spray on me. How I wished I had done that. Maybe the situation would have been different. It was too late to say that now since I was already doomed. Would I even see tomorrow? Would I make it out alive?

I never thought that I would be in the situation that I am in now. I stood there looking around frantically for some way to escape this nightmare. I was hoping that I would wake up in the next few minutes and realize this was all a dream. Nevertheless, this was not a dream. This was a nightmare and I was living it. I tried in vain to escape to get away from this vile place, but could not.

I knew that time was running out. No matter what happened in the end that it was not going to be a good end for me. I just hope that my family knows that I loved them with all my heart. I sat here waiting for what was to come. My ultimate end. However, there was still that small sliver of hope that somebody. Anybody would save me from this hell that I was in. I prayed that I would be found before something drastic did happen. When the door opened all thoughts of escape fled my mind. If I survived this then it will definitely be a miracle to say the least.

**Cryptic enough for you? What did you think?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Everything seemed to be going like a normal day at home. I was off today from work which is a rarity. I am usually stuck at work pulling long hours. Any time that I did have to myself I relished because it was a day for me to relax and be lazy. Today was definitely one of my lazy days. Other days that I was off were spent cleaning the house that I have. The house was actually a graduation present from college from my dad. I had finished my four years at New York University majoring in becoming a nurse. I had also done nursing school up. I graduated at the top of my class. My dad had decided that it was his job to buy me a house.

Of course my dad, Charlie, didn't have a problem with spending all this money on me. He was the CEO of the hugest company for computers. He had over thirty stores opened up in all of America. Charlie is what I would like to say "go big or don't go at all" kind of person. Then again this business started with my father's hard work and patience to get it to where it is today. He was widely known and people always wanted to get on his good side. It did, however, get bother some at times because most of them were fake.

Back to the point though. The house was beautiful. On the first floor there was a living room. Going further down you had the dinning room then a kitchen connected to that. It was separated by a door. There was also a room for me to use as a sort of library. I put all my books and c.d.'s there. Not only that, but I had a desk in there with my laptop for times when I want to just surf the web. There were also couches in there and a television. That room was my haven at times when I needed it. Honestly there are more times like that then I would like to admit. The room was painted an ivory color. It was just to add that splash of something without looking like plain white and boring.

As you go up the winding stair case there is the three bed rooms at the top. Two of them were turned in to a guest room. In case some of my relatives decided to stop by or like my two best friend in the whole wide world. There names were Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. I met them when I had here to New York City when I was in the 10th grade. I was the outcast since I was apparently the new girl there. Though Rose and Alice didn't care. They were the ones to befriend me and some how Alice knew that they that we would be best friends. Of course I didn't believe her, but sure enough we were. All three of us have been through everything together. Through thick and thin we have stuck it out together. I am grateful to have them in my life.

If it wasn't for them I really don't know what my life would be like after all that has happened to me. I shudder at where my mind was wandering to which was memories I prefer not to think about. If I can avoid it then I will. Those memories are things I wish I could forget or just forever burn those thoughts from my mind. But I know it will never happen. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head before I had another episode of me freaking out. Some how those memories always gets me to that point. That point where I get in too deep and can't pull myself out. Yet I keep telling myself that the past is in the past. That I need to just keep putting one foot in front of the other. Most of the time that didn't even work. Life moves on no matter what I was going to try and move on with mine. That is all I can really do.

Anyways, back to the house, every room upstairs has a bathroom in it. There was both a shower and a bath in there. When you come to my room it was also painted an ivory color. I also had my own personal bookshelf here. This is just for my books that I like to keep up here just in case I want to read something. Mostly the books on there were my favorite classical books like Jane Austin. Classical books and music is what I am in to. Then I also have my vanity table for make-up, hair accessories and other things related to that on there. I also have a floor length mirror. My closet was a walk-in one and I have a queen sized bed. To me my room was what I thought was absolutely perfect. It was just the way I wanted it.

I was currently sitting in my haven as I like to refer to it as. I was sitting there curled up on the couch reading my Pride and Prejudice book. I know that I have read it about twenty times, but there was something about the book that keeps me going back to it. There was Debussy playing softly in the back ground as I read this book. When my cells phone all of the sudden went off. I picked it up and the screen read, Charlie.

"Hey dad." I said. "Hey Bells. How is everything going for you?" Charlie asked me. This was his route of checking up on me. "Everything is going great dad. How is everything going for you and business?" I asked. "Great. We are trying to do some deals over seas right now. If this goes good then we can probably start selling our products all over the world." My dad informed me. "Wow. That is a great feet dad. Though I know you can do it. It would be awesome if you can start selling your products over there." I replied to him. "It would be great." He agreed with me. "Listen Bells, why don't you come over the house tonight? We can have a dinner together. Since we haven't done that in a while. We should catch up on old times. There is also something that I would like to discuss with you as well here." Charlie was being completely serious here. Normally he would just ask me over. Nothing like this. My mind started to race a mile a minute about all the possibilities of what he could want to talk to me about. Was he sick? Does he have cancer? Charlie took me not saying anything as a bad sign. "Calm down Bella. I am not sick or anything like that. I just want to discuss some matters in regards to you." He assured me. That helped me calm down a little, but it wasn't by much. "Okay dad. When do you want me to be there by?" I asked. "Just come by at 7:30." Charlie said. "All right. I love you dad." I told him. Since I felt like I never say it enough. "I love you too, Bell." He replied. "Bye dad."

"Bye Bella." With that he hung up the phone. I shut mine. I just sat there looking at the wall in front of me. My book completely forgot by the fact that this dinner was in a couple of hours and I was dreading it. I wanted to know what we needed to talk about, but at the same time I was hating it all. For the rest of the day I sat there and did nothing, but let wander. I know that my imagination gets out of hand at times, but I couldn't help it.

By the time six o'clock rolled around I decided to take a shower and get ready for dinner. I took a nice bath, a then washed out my hair. Then took the time to blow dry it and curl the end pieces. I didn't put on so much make-up because it was just my dad I was seeing. Just some eyeliner and clear lip gloss did the trick. I then out on some dark wash jeans and a red blouse. Then I slipped on some red ballet flats since I didn't want to trip or fall wearing high heels. After that I grabbed my black purse and threw my car keys, phone, wallet and itouch in to it. After doing a quick check over myself again I got ready to leave the house. I turned off the light to my room and went down stairs turning off any lights that were on. I made sure to set the alarm before I left the house. After setting it I got out of the house.

My car was sitting on the front drive way. It was a Nissan 370z in red. Like I said my dad kind of went a little happy on the whole car deal thing too. Him saying something about nothing, but the top of the line for my girl. When I told him I wanted a Nissan car he decided it was a great idea to get a sports car. A year later I was still driving this car and I was loving it. I would have to say that I didn't expect myself to fall in love with this car. But I did and in the end I have my dad to thank for it.

I got in to my car and it was leather seats. He basically got the top model for me. It had everything in it. I put the key in the ignition and heard my car purr to life. It was a great thing to hear. I backed out of my drive way and was speeding down the road to my fathers house. Some how I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wasn't going to end well.

It took me about forty-five minutes to get there. Since traffic in New York was just horrible. Though I there just at 7:30. I drove up the drive way to my dad's house. If you thought my house was huge then you were sadly mistaken. The house I grew up in was like a mansion. Not really though. It had about three stories to it. In all there were twenty-five guest rooms in all. Then everything else was like for the living room, dinning room, kitchen, game room, his office, the bathrooms and the solar room he had. The solar room was my favorite place growing up to be in. It gave me peace and comfort that nothing else could.

As soon as I got there. Peter our butler was there to open up my car door as I parked up front. "Hello Peter. How are you?" I asked him. He was the old butler that worked for my dad when I was younger. "Hello Ms. Isabella. It is lovely to see you again as always. Myself? Why I am doing just fine. Thank you for asking. How about yourself?" Peter asked. "Peter you know not to call me Isabella. Its Bella remember. I am doing well myself." I replied to him. I hated being called Isabella. It went back with way too many memories. Memories that should stay locked away forever. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Peter talking again. "Your father is in the living room awaiting your arrival. I will see to it that your car gets parked Ms. Bella." Peter informed me. I smiled at him. He was a sweet old man. That was one thing I loved about him. He always thought of me first. I especially like him because he would always sneak me cookies when my father wasn't looking because I would want them. We always did see eye to eye at times. "Thank you Peter for calling me Bella. I guess I will see you around then." I told him. He nodded his head. I turned and walked up the stairs and in to the house. The door was already opened from when Peter came out.

As I walked inside I looked around. Nothing had changed about his place at all. Over the years as I came back I realized that my dad never decorated or tried to change the look of this place. He set it to look like one way and kept it that way. Never again changing it. There were the familiar paintings and statues around here. The same winding stair case that led to the top of the house. All the plants that he had in the house were still alive. My dad had a gardener along with servants to keep the house clean. Charlie was a busy man and usually never had time to do these things. Therefore, he got hired help in the end.

I walked down the hall that leads to the living room. As I got closer I could hear a game on. Charlie loved to watch anything that was on ESPN. That was something that he did whenever he got the day off. If he had a spear moment or free day he would spend part of his day watching sports. It didn't surprise me that much that until this very day that he still does the same thing. Charlie can be so predictable at times. Once I entered the room I could see the huge plasma screen television sitting in the middle of the front of the room. In the middle was a long wooden table. While behind that was the long sofa. There was another sofa to the right of that and there were two lazy boy seats. My dad was currently sitting in one. I looked at him to see that his eyes were intently focused on the screen. Charlie hadn't even heard me walk-in.

Charlie was 48 years old. Though he didn't look his age. I mean he was still as active as if he was in his mid thirties. He kept in shape and looked good for his age. Charlie had brown hair and brown eyes. Today he was wearing a casual polo shirt and some khaki pants. Along with some sneakers on his feet. If you didn't know him like I did then you would probably think he just got off of work, but he didn't. Today was one of those days were he had off. Most of the time he didn't even get a day off. Usually working at the office or at home. Almost always pulling long hours. For him to just relax like this did not come often. I was just glad to see him at home for once. This was another reason why I kind of wore more business like attire. He liked things to look a certain way. Even for dinner. I guess old habits are hard to die. I just stood there and watched him for a few more minutes before making my presence known.

"Hey dad." I said. My dad turned when he heard me call him. His face lit up with a smile seeing me. "Hey Bella. You finally got here." My dad said as he got off of the lazy boy and walked over to me. He grabbed me in to a hug and I hugged him back. At that moment I realized how much I missed him. Charlie had been there for so many important things in my life and got me through some of the roughest parts of my life. I was grateful for him. It was comforting to be home again. After a few more minutes of hugging we pulled apart. Then he stood back to look at me again. "You look great Bella." He told me. "Thanks dad. You don't look bad yourself." He let out a chuckle. "I am getting old Bella. Nothing is going to change that now." He replied. "Well you still look good old." I rephrased for his benefit. This time we both let out chuckles.

Then Peter came in to the room. "Dinner is serve." He said before leaving the room. My dad and I followed Peter in to the dinning room. It just had a huge table with chairs all around it. We held a lot of dinner parties here. Though when it was just us two the huge table felt unnecessary. My dad took the chair at the head of the table and me to his right. It has always been like this. After we were seated and situated the chef brought out the food for the night. We were having steak and mash potatoes and green beans.

The aromas made my mouth water. Another thing that brought me back was our chef was an amazing cook. He always made the best meals possible every night. I quickly dug in to my food and let out a little moan. My dad let out a chuckle. I turned red with embarrassment that he heard me. This made him laugh harder. After calming down he said, "I missed seeing that blush Bella. That hasn't changed about you." He looked like he was deep in thought over there. "Yeah dad. That will probably never change actually." I replied. He nodded his head. "Is the food that good Bella? Maybe you should come around more often then." He teased me. "Whatever dad. You can't honestly tell me that this food isn't amazing here. Well you probably don't since you have it every night, but I haven't had it in a while and it just brought back childhood memories." I said to him. "I do know what you mean Bella. All those childhood memories. The one where you would refuse to eat dinner until I came home so we could do the family dinner we had every night." He smiled at that memory and so did I. "I remember that. I was twelve at the time and was visiting for the summer. I wanted us to have a normal family dinner so I refused to eat until you got here. Then after much argument you finally came home to eat dinner with me." I told him. "Yes I did." He said.

Noting else was needed to be said at that moment. We just went back to eating thinking about all those great memories. After a while dad started to ask me about the hospital and how it was going. I worked at Lenox Hill Hospital. The hospital was huge. We were constantly busy since it was such a huge area that we covered with so many people in it. I was always on call since there was always a need for people to come in. It was fine with me since saving lives is what I love to do. Lately it has been a little bit slow. This got me to have today and tomorrow off. Then I worked again on Monday.

We then got in to my dad and more in depth with what he was doing with the business. He is trying to get some more places opened up in the United States. From what I understand he almost has another store set up in California. That means that he is going to need to be out of town again. Which he won't be gone too long. Just for about two weeks to set up the contract and get the little details out of the way. Then there was another deal going on in Europe some where to open another one. That one he wasn't going to be able to go to, but he was getting his second in command to go deal with that business. Charlie was leaving in about a week. This probably explains this whole dinner thing too. We talked some more a then finished dinner and dessert which was a whipped cream with berry sponge flan. It was absolutely heaven to me.

After this we left to go sit at the living room again. My dad sitting on the couch and me on the other side with the lazy boy. "Bella, there is something we need to discuss." He started out. This was the moment I was waiting for and I was not looking forward to it. "Umm… Yeah dad. What is this all about?" I asked. I was tugging on my shirt because I was nervous. "In the Swan family we have a tradition you see. Everybody in the Swan family has an arranged marriage." He said to me. Looking at me to gage my emotions. I said nothing as I listened to him. He continued. "Your grandfather had one. Your great grandfather did and so forth. I also had one myself." Charlie said to me. Now this caught me by surprise. "You mean you and mom were forced to marry each other?" I said in disbelief. "Not necessarily. We did have an arranged marriage. Your mother and I did love each other. I still do, but it just didn't work out the way I thought it would in the end." He said. I took this all in. My dad was forced to be married, but they fell in love? This has been going on for generations it seems.

"At the age of 22 I had to know who I was going to be wedding before my 23 birthday. That tradition was that you needed to be wedded before your 25 birthday. We fell in love and got married. Then we had you." Charlie told me. My head was swimming in all this new information and I felt like I was treading water instead of drowning in it right now. I didn't want to hear any more. "Bella. There is no easier way to tell you this, but you are arranged to be married to." Charlie informed.

"What!" I shouted at Charlie. "You can't be serious here. You want me to get an arranged marriage to somebody that I haven't even met yet?" I asked in disbelief. "Calm down Bella. You were going to met him soon any ways. He was suppose to be moving in to town in a few weeks any ways." Charlie tried to sooth me. I wasn't having it. "This is wrong dad and you know it. I can't fall in love with some guy in two years and then expect to be happy the rest of my life." I retorted. "It isn't as bad as you think it is." Charlie replied. "To hell it isn't. Look at how you and mom turned out?" I shot back. I soon regretted it as I looked at Charlie's face which was full of pain. "I will not have you speak to me in that way Isabella." Charlie said evenly. That name was only used when I was in deep trouble. "I am sorry dad. That was way out of line, but understands that I am not going through with this." I said in a calmer tone. "You don't have a choice in this Isabella. You are getting an arranged marriage and that is final. The other family already knows and they have known for years too." He said. "You can't make me get married dad and I am not doing it either." I told him again. "You don't have a say in this Isabella. It was your grandfather's last dying wishes that you get married to the Cullen family. Back then you was too small to understand this and I didn't want to tell you just yet." He replied. "Grandfather's last wishes?" I asked shocked. Charlie nodded his head. "It was actually his choice to pick the Cullen family." He replied. I couldn't believe this. My grandfather the one that I loved more then any thing was actually the one that set me up.

Then it all came to me. Why my mother in the end fought with my father and left him. I remember that when I was about seven I was suppose to be in bed, but I wanted a glass of water. I got up out of bed and was going to go get me some. I could have gotten one of the servants to do it, but I wanted to get up and move around for a little bit. I was walking down the hall when I heard my mother and father voice.

"_You can't do this Charlie. There is no way that I am going to put our daughter through this." Renee said to Charlie. "Renee understand that this is a family tradition. You really don't have a say in this." He replied. "I don't have a choice. We didn't have a choice Charlie! I don't want her to go through this. It worked in us because our families agreed. I didn't and I don't want to." Renee yelled at Charlie. "It is already been done and you can't change any ting about it. The other family has already agreed to this." Charlie said. Renee didn't say anything back. She just stood there in shock before she broke down crying. "Why her? Why does my baby have to go through this?" She sobbed in to her hands. As she slid down on to the floor. "Charlie knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her. "Ssshhhh. It will be okay. She still has years to go. Don't worry about it now." Charlie tried to sooth her, but it wasn't working. It only made her cry harder. After hearing that I quickly went back in to my room without the thoughts of water long gone from my head. I crawled back in to bed with my mom and dad's voices stuck in my head. I fell asleep thinking, "Why her? Why does my baby have to go through this?"_

Now it made sense why my mother had left him. She was trying to protect me from suffering the same faith as she did. This was to marry somebody that she didn't want to. My mother might have fallen in love with my father, but he didn't make her happy. Which then probably lead to her leaving him in the end. There marriage didn't work. It makes sense now. "Did mom leave you because she didn't want me to have the same faith as her?" I questioned him. Charlie sighed. "Yes she did. She didn't want you to have an arranged marriage." Charlie replied. "Then why can't you respect her wishes and let me choose who I will and won't marry?" I screamed. "I would love to respect your mother's wishes, but it just can't be done." Charlie said with regret. "Can't? Or you just don't want to do it?" I questioned. This must have set him off. "Never speak to me that way. If we all had a choice everything would have turned out differently." He told me. I was about to say something else when he held up his hand. "Enough. You will get married and I don't want to hear another word about you not getting married. You will meet with the Cullen family and his son. We are going to have a family dinner together to get to know each other and that is final." He seethed. I was starting to see red I was so mad. "Fine Charlie. Just know that I will be miserable for the rest of my life. Thank you for ruining my life." I spat at him. With that I stomped out of the room and out of the house. I didn't even bother to wait for Peter to get my car. I just went and got it myself. After getting in the car I sped out of Charlie's house. I was so pissed that I could feel the anger tears building. I wasn't going to cry. Not yet at least. I didn't feel like going home. In the end I decided to call my best friend Alice.

It rang two times before she picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "Alice. I need to come over right now. Do you have time?" I asked her. "Yeah I do. What's wrong Bella?" She asked me starting to worry. "I will tell you when I get there." I replied not ready to talk about it yet. "Okay. I am going to call Rose and tell her to come over too." She told me. "That sounds great. See you in a few." I told her. We both said a quick bye before the tears really did start to stream down my face.

**A / N**

**Thanks to all the people who read this chapter and any reviews given will great be appreciated here. Thanks again!**

**Asian Bella**


	3. Chapter 3 Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hope you like the Chapter!**

Driving to Alice's house was a quite one. I had the music playing softly in the back ground, but I was not paying attention to it. My mind was way too focused on the events that just happened. My father wanted me to have an arranged marriage. That was not how I pictured my life to go. Sure I knew it was not going to like a fairy tale where a prince comes and saves you from the miserable life you were living in, but I wanted to find true love. True love did not come from things like this. I felt like my world just came crashing down in two seconds. What am I going to do? Nothing was really making sense. The day started out great with me having a day off. Then everything went straight to hell. I need a drink. At least to get drunk tonight, I normally never said that, but I really needed it today. Maybe wake up in the morning and realize it was just a bad dream. But I knew my luck and my luck was never that good. If I was drunk then I wouldn't be able to feel the emotions that were running through me. There were too many at the moment. Sad, angry, confused, frustrated, but most of all just straight out feeling pissed at the whole situation.

Who was the Cullen family anyways? My dad has never mentioned them and I had never seen them come over to our house either. This is just a mess. I don't want to do this. I should not have to be married off at the age of twenty-five. That was not what I wanted. Does my opinion not matter any more? Apparently not if Charlie dismissed the fact that this was just plain wrong here. I mean I know it is tradition and all, but it should stop. The tears were still streaming down my face. It just seemed like they would not stop. I wiped the tears off of my face at the stop light, but more just cascaded down to replace the ones I wiped. I gave up after that stop light.

I got to Alice's house twenty minutes later. On the drive way was Rosalie's red BMW. This woman loved her cars and this one was her baby at the moment. I parked beside Rosalie's BMW. After parking I shut off the ignition and sat in the car for a few seconds to collect my thoughts. I took a deep breath a then got out of the car. I closed my car door and locked it. Then I walked to the front of the house. Alice lived along like me in her house. It was also a two story house. Just about as big as mine and pretty much had the same number of rooms and stuff. Except Alice liked to go all out on her house because she felt like extravagant was the way to go. I rang the door bell. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a short girl with spiked black hair. She also wore a purple halter top and some denim shorts and a pair of purple pumps. Rosalie who was right behind her had on a green and black t-shirt with a plunging neck line along with a black skit and green heels on.

Alice and Rosalie took a look and noticed the red eyes and the tears streaming down my face. "Oh my goodness. What happen at your dad's house, Bella?" Alice asked me concerned. "What happened Bella?" Rosalie asked me too. They both moved out of the way to let me in. I walked over to the both of them and gave them a hug while I cried a little more. "Ssshhh. It is okay Bella." Alice and Rose said to comfort me. After a few more minutes I was able to calm down enough to stop the tears. A few more minutes and I stopped crying completely. "Sorry about that you guys." I told them both. "Don't worry about it Bella. This is what we are here for." Rosalie said to me. I pulled back to see that both her and Alice had a smile on her face. Alice nodded her head in agreement with Rosalie. I then pulled myself away from them. Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. Which I took a seat. Alice was to the right of me and Rosalie was on my left.

"Tell us what is wrong Bella." Alice said to me. I sat there trying to figure out how to tell them what had gone down tonight. Too much had happened tonight to tell you the truth. "Just start at the beginning." Alice suggested. With that my story began. I told them how I was at home doing nothing and ended up going to Charlie's for dinner. What I thought would be a quite and nice evening turned out to be the one of the worst nights of my life. I have already had my worst nights and I never want to relive those. Compared to what happened back then this little arranged marriage did not even come close to what I have felt in the past. Everything about the arranged marriage and what I figured out about my parents were told to them. I told them everything up until this point. After I was finished they both sat in shocked silence. I waited patently for what they had to say. Alice seemed the first one to come around.

"What kind of a fucking family tradition is this?" Alice fumed. "It has gone on for generations? I am surprised they are still doing that shit at this day and age!" Rosalie ranted too. "Charlie does not even care? He is just going to go through with this?" Alice asked me. "Apparently. He said it was my grandfather's last dying wish and you know he would not disobey grandfather over here." I said. Sadden by the fact that my father would do this to his only daughter. "I think Charlie did this more out of the fact that if he did not uphold tradition that he would be letting his father down. You know how Charlie hates to let his father down now." I said with sarcasm. They both nodded there head. They knew Charlie as well as I did. "We get it Bella, but it is still is not fucking right here." Rosalie ranted. I knew what she meant, but what could I do about it?

"Who are you marrying then?" Alice asked me. "I don't have a clue. All he said was something about Cullen. Other then that I really don't know, I didn't give him the time of day to go further with it." I replied. I had left the place in a hurry. I didn't want to stay there any longer then I had to. "What is so wrong Bella. An arranged marriage?" Rosalie said in out rage. I nodded my head in agreement. "You can't get out of this?" Rosalie asked again. "I tried to. I tried telling this was wrong, but he wasn't going to have any of it." I replied. "Who knows Bella. You could be marrying some old dude. Or worst he could an abusive person." Alice said to me. "Maybe even a convict." Rosalie piped in. I shudder at the thought of an abusive husband or a criminal for that matter. Both of them must have caught my reaction and regretted saying what they said. "Sorry Bella. We took that a little too far." Alice apologizes as did Rosalie. "It is fine you guys. I know you guys did not mean to say all that." I reassured them. They did not say anything.

"We are supposed to have a family dinner. Us and the Cullen's are going out and I will finally get to meet my future husband." I grimaced at that. I did not want to have a future husband. I just wanted a normal boyfriend. My life can never be easy. "The sooner you get to see him the better." Alice said. "Yeah. Then once you see him you and he can talk it out. Maybe he does not want to get married either. Maybe you guys can both use that to your advantage and get out of it." Rosalie thought up. I perked up of the idea of this happening. "Maybe you have a point Rose. Maybe he has the same feelings as I do about this whole arranged marriage." I said. "Exactly Bella. Do not panic and freak out yet. Some common ground might be found when you meet this mystery Cullen kid." Alice replied. After that little thought I was feeling a little better about the whole situation. This is why these two are my best friends. They just know what to say to make me feel better.

After everything was said and done I felt some what better about everything. I still felt the need to relax though. "The plan for tonight is to get drunk. Since I know this is a lot to take in for you, Bella." Alice said. "Yeah Bella. You need to relax. We know just the way." Rosalie gave Alice a look that she seemed to understand. However, I was completely clueless. They both turned to me with a devilish smile and I gulped. I knew this was not going to be good. "Clubbing!" They both screamed at the same time. I shook my head vigorously. "No. I am not going clubbing tonight. Plus it is late. We can all just get drunk at your house Alice. No big deal." I replied to me. Of course it would not be that easy to deter the famous Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon from something they really wanted. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Rosalie asked. "No." I replied. "When was the last time you went out?" Alice asked next. I am trying to think since it had been a while. "Do you want to get drunk?" Rosalie fired off again. "Yes, but…" Alice cut me off. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No I do not." I replied. "Then what is the problem?" Rosalie asked. I knew I was defeated, but I just had to try one more time. "I know I haven't been out in a while, but that is because of work. My job calls for my full attention. Plus I just want a nice night in." I pleaded with them. Hoping they would see it my way. "Bella, you have had a rough night. Plus you get a once in a while chance to get out and have fun with your two best friends and you don't even want to do it. I am hurt over here Bella." Alice gave me her puppy dog pout. "It is like you don't even want to hang out with us." Rosalie said sadly. They were both ganging up on me and they knew it. Alice knew I could not resist her pout and Rosalie always played the being sad card so well. In the end I had to cave. "I hate you both. Fine, let's go to the club tonight." I grudgingly said. Alice and Rosalie squealed. "We did go." Alice said to Rose. "I know." They high five each other as I shook my head. "You two are just evil, you know that?" I asked them. "We know, but you love us." Alice said. "But we are not going to play Bella Barbie on me tonight." I said to them. Alice face fell. "Bella." Alice whined. "Nope, that is my offer for going to the club tonight." I told her. "Fine." She huffed out in the end.

I was happy as all three of us left to get ready for the club. Rosalie and me always had clothes at each others houses just incase something like this decided to pop. More like Alice just bought whatever she thought would look good on me and Rose and stashed it here. I went upstairs and in to the third room on the left side on the second story. I walked to the closet and looked at the mountain of clothes there. I decided on a halter top dress. Even though I was more then likely not dancing knowing those two they would make me wear a cute outfit. It was in a royal blue color. There was a keyhole at the top of the dress. So you could see a little bit of cleavage. Then around that area there was rhinestones. Then at the very end of the dress there were more rhinestones. I did light make up that night. Just a little eyeliner, mascara and a red lip gross to make my lips look shinny. My hair was still curly from the night. I quickly slipped on some silver heels. Not to high though. After that I walked to the mirror and did a once over. Everything looks great.

I then walked over to Alice's room. "Are you ready yet Alice?" I asked her. "I have to put on my make-up" She told me. I walked in the door to see her wearing a purple halter top that clung to her small frame. It had a dip in the middle along with a gold Y chain around her neck. The front had rhinestones in them as well. She also wore a mini skirt that came a little past mid thigh and it was black. It had both front and side pleats along with a silver belt buckle. On her feet were purple high heels. Alice also gave me a once over on my outfit. "Good choice Bella." She told me proud of the fact that I could pick out something cute. "Thanks Alice. You were going to make me change if it wasn't up to your standard?" I tease her. "Hell yes, Bella. I might have agreed to let you do what you want, but clothes weren't an option in that." She replied to me. I chuckled a little. I knew she loved picking out my outfits and if push came to shove then she so would have done just that and picked me out something.

Rosalie then came in at that moment. She was wearing her hair curly. She was wearing a deep red color shirt with black designs on it. It had an x on the back to hold up the front part of the shirt. With that she wore some black shorts with red in that. To top it off she wore black stilettos. On her wrist she had some black and red bangles. "Damn ladies. We look hot tonight." Rosalie said to us. "Hell yes we do. Are you guys ready because I need to get drunk as hell after the night I had." I told them. Rose and I turned to look at Alice. "Yup. Let's go bitches." Alice said to us. We all grabbed our purses before we left. Alice took her Porsche and we all got in it. We were going to club Reform. It was the hottest cub in town and everybody was there no matter what day of the week it was. The club wasn't your average any old club here. Actually it was the hardest club to get in to. Not just anybody who flashed an Id could get in. You had to have connections or just plain knew people. This club was pretty much for the rich. You had to have the money.

Once we got there the line was already curing around the building. Of course it was busy since it was the weekend. Alice parked the car some where near the club and we got out and walked. A bouncer was checking over Id's and were sending more people away then letting them in. We walked to the front. "Hey Teddy." We said to him. Teddy was a huge dude that was about six foot with huge muscles. One of his arms was the size of my whole body. They were massive. "Hello Alice, Bella, Rosalie. It is so nice to see you guys again. You guys haven't been here for a while." Teddy said to us. "We know. We have been busy lately with stuff. So we haven't had the time." Alice said to me. "I hear you guys. Well come on in then. Enjoy your night ladies." Teddy told us as he opened the door for us. As we were walking in people were complaining about us going in when they have all been waiting out there forever now. Teddy shot them all a death glare and they instantly shut up. All of us girls busted out laughing as we walked in to the club. It was packed as usual. The club was two stories. It had the dance floor a then the floor we were on was the VIP section of the club. This is where all the private rooms are held. For people who decided that dry humping on the dance floor wasn't fun any more and they wanted a little more out of their night. People who get a room are normally the ones that come often and they are, of course a VIP member. There were different color lights shinning on the dance floor. There was also a VIP section down here as well for people who didn't want to wait at the bar. They could just order what they wanted to down there with out all of the lines and everything. Basically it was like having a bar for ourselves. Once we got to the bottom we walked over to the VIP section and got us a table.

I quickly scanned the crowd to see who was in here. I saw some of the regulars here, but half of the people were new. My eyes then landed on a guy with bronze hair. He was wearing a Green button down shirt with black pants. He was standing with two other dudes. One of them had brown curly hair and he was massive too. He was wearing a black button down shirt with black pants. The other one has blonde hair and he was wearing a blue button down shirt and some dark wash pants. I couldn't help, but turn my attention back on to the guy with the bronze hair. He must have felt me watching him because he turned to stare dead at me. I got a glimpse of green eyes before I turned away. From face was turning red from being caught. Alice and Rose saw this. "What is making you blush Bella?" Rose shouted over the music. "There were a couple of guys over there." I replied. I pointed in the direction of where they were and both of them turned to stare at the group. I did a quick peak to see if he was still looking and he was. I then turned to the girls. "I am going to get me a drink. What do you guys want?" I asked them. They both didn't seem to hear me as I asked them. "Hello! Do you guys want anything?" screamed at them. This seemed to get there attention and they both turned to look at me. "Sorry Bella." Alice said. "Just get us a coke and rum for now." She told me and I nodded my head. I headed to the bar and placed my order. I just decided to go with a coke and rum too. Just for starters. I was planning on getting drunk out of my mind any ways.

After getting the drinks I headed over to my friends. I gave each one of them a drink. As soon as I sat down they started talking. "Did you guys see them over there?" Alice asked us. We nodded our heads. "The blonde one was so hot." Alice gushed. "No way Alice, did you see the guy with the muscles?" Rosalie asked as she looked like she was day dreaming about the guys. While I just sat there and drank my coke and rum. "Who did you think was hot Bella?" Alice asked. "Nobody." I tried to lie, but they could see through that." Come on Bella. We saw you blush when you turned away." Rosalie piped in. "Umm… the bronze haired one." I told them. They both nodded their heads. We sat there and were drinking our coke and rum. We decided that before we did shots we would get another rum and coke. The drink was addicting. For now it was the game plan.

After finishing this one we decided it was time to do shots. Rosalie went up there this time. She got nine shots in total. She handed each one of us three. "All right, what is this first shot Rose?" I asked her. "This one is called blow job." Rosalie replied as she downed her shot. Alice did the same and I just sat there looking dumb. "Come on Bella. Don't act all surprised now." She replied. I quickly recover from that and downed the shot then got the lime. "Next one is sex on the beach." We all just down this one. I got another piece of lemon. "Lastly, but certainly not least is Tequila Ville." Rose told us. We all downed this too. "We did the shots. Now let's go dance. I came out here to go clubbing and we are doing that." Alice said with excitement. She grabbed both mine and Rosalie's hand and dragged us out to the dance floor. For a little girl she sure was strong.

Once we got out there I heard it was some kind of techno beat. I closed my eyes and let the music flow over my body. I was swaying my hips to the music. It was a sensual dance and I was having fun. At that moment there was nothing that I was thinking about really besides the music. I opened my eyes because it felt like somebody was staring at me. I looked around, but couldn't find anybody. Then I looked up to see the guy with green eyes and bronze hair staring right at me. His eyes were intently staring at me. I looked over and could see both of his friends eyes were trained on Rose and Alice as well. I didn't know what possessed me to do what I did, but I walked over to both Alice and Rosalie. "Don't look now, but the guys from earlier are staring at us. They are on the second floor. Why don't we give them a show?" I asked both girls. They both had a wicked look in their eyes. "Rose gets behind Bella and I will be in the front. We are going to make a sandwich." Alice said. Rose and Alice quickly got in to position. Then we started to dance to the music again. Alice was grinding on me and I was grinding on Rose. I took a hold of Alice's hips and pulled her towards me. It must have been the alcohol that was making me do this because I normally wouldn't be caught dead doing this.

I took a look at the guy at the top and he was still staring now. His eyes were a darker shade of green from what I could see. He looked as if he wanted to come and take me away. I decided to play it up a little and bit my bottom lip while giving him my best seductive look. He looked like he groaned a little bit up there. I just turned my head and started dancing again. After dance for a good while I decided to go get a drink. Alice and Rose followed me too. Alice went to go and get us some more coke and rum. As she came back and sat down the three guys from earlier came walking through the VIP section looking around. As soon as they stopped us they walked over. "Heads up guys. There here." I told them.

We pretended not to notice. When my heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest. Once they got here we looked up. "Hello Ladies. We noticed you guys on the dance floor and wanted to come over and introduce ourselves." The one with brown hair said. "I am Emmett by the way." He said. "This is Jasper." He pointed to the blonde haired guy. "And he is Edward." Emmett said pointing to the guy with bronze hair. This green eyed god name was Edward. It suited him. "Nice to meet you guys. I am Alice. That is Rosalie and Bella over here." She introduced us. The guys pulled over some chairs and sat down. While Edward went to go get them some drinks. They all got beers. We all chatted for a little while before Alice and Jasper went to dance along with Rosalie and Emmett. This just left me with Edward. He was sitting right across from me, but since it was just the two of us he walked over and took the seat that Alice did occupy. "What brings you in tonight Bella?" Edward asked trying to make small talk. "Just decided to get out. Well more like Alice and Rosalie demanded I go out." I told him. He laughed a little at that. "I am assuming that you don't get out often." Edward replied. "Not really. Normally I am way too busy or they are way too busy to do anything like a girl's night out. We decided that since I wasn't doing anything and they weren't doing anything then we should go clubbing." I said to him. He seemed to think this over. "What brings you out here tonight?" I asked him right back. "My brother Emmett and my cousin Jasper decided that I was in town for only a week that I needed to check out the hottest club in the town." He said giving me a crooked smile. "Force against your will too." I replied. "You could say that." He replied. I just nodded my head.

"What brings you in to town then?" I asked him. Curious as to why he was here in the first place. "I was finalizing something over here. This is why I had to make a trip down here in the first place." Edward replied to me. "I see. Down here for business and still have time to play. I like it." That was so the alcohol coursing through me. I took another sip of my drink and realized that I was out of coke. Edward must have notice. "Another one for you? I am out of beer as well. Want me to get you another drink?" He asked me. "That would be great." I told him. "I will be right back." He said to me as he left to get the drinks. I quickly looked through the crowed and found that Rosalie and Emmett were having a heavy make out session over there in a dark corner of the club. They were going to be busy for a while. Then I spotted Alice on the dance floor with Jasper and they were grinding on each other. Both of them were moving there body to the beat of the music. At that moment Edward came back and handed me my drink.

"Thank you very much Edward." I told him. He gave me a wink. "Any time." he replied. "Just out with a group of friends? No boyfriend at home waiting for you?" He asked. I didn't answer right away. Instead I took a huge gulp of the coke and rum. It helped to calm me a little. "Nope." I said. Leaving it at that since I didn't want people to know about my business and I really wasn't in the mood to bring up that subject. He seemed to get it and dropped that subject. We then sat in an awkward silence. "Want to dance Bella?" He asked me. "I can't dance Edward." I replied to him. "I saw you on the dance floor earlier. That didn't look like you didn't know how to dance." He shot back. "Yes, b-but…" I tried to think up of something to get out of this, but I couldn't. All the alcohol was affecting my system. Edward just held out his hand for me to take. I just sighed and took his hand figuring it was a better idea to just go with him.

Edward took my hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. I was in front of him and he put his hands on my hips and dragged my body flushed with his. I could feel something poking me in the back and that just made my already wet panties dripping now. I had to suppress the moan that was trying to escape. Edward started to move his body to the beat of the music. "Just follow my lead." Edward whispered in to my ear. I could just melt in to a puddle with that sexy ass voice in my ear. I followed the movement of his body and went with it. I was grinding on his hard cock as I was dancing. I could hear a moan come from him. I would do it on occasions just to hear him moan. His hands started to roam all over my body too. Touching everything he could get his hands on. Then the music changed and it was now blasting Get low. A song that I never listened to, but decided I was going to give Edward a show. So I dropped it low and came back up making sure to see that Edward had a nice view of my ass. I turned around to see him staring at me again with lust in his eyes. I just blew him a kiss. As we danced I kept on accidentally grinding on to his crotch. "You little minx. You know what you are doing to me. You are doing this on purpose." Edward said huskily to me. "I. don't. know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." I said to him as I ground my ass on to him each time to emphasis my point. I turned to get a better look at him. He grabbed my face and gave me a hard kiss. He was dominating the kiss. It was a hard yet passionate kiss. He was licking my bottom lip as he wanted access to my mouth. I quickly granted him that and he plunged his tongue in to my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won of course. After we pulled apart we were panting and sucking in air that we needed. Edward took my hand and we got off of the dance floor and back to the booths. We both sat down and drank the rest of our drinks since it was so hot and we were both thirsty from dancing so much.

I got up from the chair. Edward looked at me questioning. "Want another drink?" I asked him. "Sure." He replied. "Want to do some shots with me?" I asked him in a seductive voice. He had a look of pure lust in his eyes. Edward got up and stalked towards me. "Baby, we can do anything you want." Edward said in a husky voice that went right to my core. I was getting wet from his voice. I shivered at what he said. That famous crooked smile spread across his face. I was drawn in to his smile, but I turned around and walked away. Not wanting to get lost in his eyes again. I decided I was going to give him a shock of his life as we do this shot. If he wanted to play dirty we could do that. I can be very dirty. I shook myself for thinking those thoughts. I turned to look at Edward again and he was staring right at me. I gave him a small wave. He waved back. His body looked delectable I wanted to lick every inch of his body. He had the first two buttons undone on his shirt and I could see the skin underneath the shirt. I wanted nothing more than at that moment to run my hands all over that sculpted chest of his. I licked my lips just thinking about it. I was brought out of my thoughts by my shot being set on the table. It was neatly arranged in to twos for the four different shots. I was going to have fun with this.

When I got back to the table I set down the drinks. I handed him a drink. I then got my own. "What is this one?" He asked. "It is sex on the beach." Rose had gotten it the first time and I seemed to have fallen for that one. Edward and I clanked our shots together before drinking it. "Here is number two." I said to Edward as I picked up both of them and handed one to him. "This one is known as screaming orgasm." I told him as I downed mine and he sat there with his mouth open. I put my hand under his chin to close his mouth. I leaned in and whispered in to his ear. "You might want to close that before you catch a fly in there." Edward then took the shot that he had in his hand.

I was feeling even bolder at this moment. So I decided we could do something just for the fun of it. "Why don't we make this more interesting Edward?" I asked him seductively. "As I said before Bella. I am up for anything." He replied. Showing me his pearly white teeth. "What do you say we do a body shot then to remember your time here at the bar?" I suggested. A wicked looking smile spread across his face. "That sounds perfect Bella." He replied. "I am going first." I replied. He nodded his head and moved to the outer chairs. I opened a couple of more buttons on his shirt, then poured the salt there. I kept the lime in my had. Then set the shot in between his legs. I licked the path up his chest an then went back down to his crotch area and took the shot in between his legs. Then put the lime in to my mouth. "My turn." Edward said as he got off of the chair and pushed me in to it. Edward stuck the lime wedge in to my mouth. Then poured salt on to my neck. He put the shot between my legs. He licked a path on to my neck and I shivered at the feel of him there. Edward was by my ear and was nibbling on it. "What is this shot called?"

It was hard for me to focus as he was doing this to my ear lobe. "I-It is called w-wet pussy." I managed to stutter out… He was frozen in place. He then looked at me again. I tried to put on my most innocent face as possible. I knew he would know what I meant thought. With the way that he was staring at me like I was his prey and he was a predator just made me positively soaking. Edward snapped out of it and got down on to his knees. Where he was right in front of the shot glass. He proceeded to take the shot in between his mouth and knocked it back. Then got the shot glass out of his mouth and went for the lime in my mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds before spitting it out and attacking my lips. We were once again kissing passionately as he was feeling me up. His hands roamed around and cupped my ass. While the other one went to my breast. My hand went to the inside of his shirt and was feeling his bare skin on my hands. His hand then went under my shirt and was traveling upward. His big hands covered one of my breasts. As my hand was traveling lower to his crotch. I rubbed the head of his cock through the material of his jeans. Then grabbed the length of him and gave him a good squeeze. Edward broke the kiss and started to let out a long moan. I smiled internally at this. After hearing him moan it spurred me on and I pumped up and down. He let me do this for a few more times before stopping me with his hand on mine. "Baby stop that. As much as I love it. I am about to explode over here." He said to me in a serious tone. I just let out a small laugh. "Want to get out of here?" Edward asked me. I didn't even think about it before I nodded my head eagerly. Edward took my hand in his and led me out of the club.

**A/n: Well another chapter completed. I hope this has made this story a little bit more interesting. We all know what is going to happen next.**

**Review!**


End file.
